elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Betrid Silver-Blood
|Base ID = }} Betrid Silver-Blood is a Nord who lives in Markarth and is the wife to Thonar Silver-Blood. Betrid is proud and will brag about her husband's importance, openly states that she married him for money and isn't ashamed to admit it, and how much weight her family bears in Markarth. She also tends to point out the vast property of the family. Background Betrid lives in the Treasury House in Markarth and is married to Thonar Silver-Blood. She married Thonar for the money and will admit to it as she is proud of her unscrupulous social climbing. Interactions She is mostly seen occupied by a book in the Treasury House and will occasionally brag about the Silver-Blood Family if interacted with. The Forsworn Conspiracy During the Forsworn quest in Markarth, Betrid will be inevitably attacked by the servants, Nana Ildene and Donnel, if Thonar is confronted about the attack on Margret in the Market. The attack leads to her death regardless of action. If assaulted, and talked to afterwards, or killed and resurrected using console commands, her dialogue may include, "Every time I see you, I imagine a Saber Cat, closing it's claws around your face." *If wishing to see her alive, do not confront Thonar about Margret, but instead follow up the lead on Weylin and talk to Nepos the Nose and then return to Eltrys at the Shrine of Talos in Markarth. Or pickpocket her husband for his journal. *If killed before confronting Thonar, then Hamal, priestess in the Temple of Dibella, will send the Dragonborn a letter of thanks for killing her. *It is possible to kill both Donnel and Nana IIdene if the Dragonborn has a high sneak level. However, this will not prevent Betrid's death. Dialogue ;The Forsworn Conspiracy "I'm married to Thonar Silver-Blood. Keep that in mind when you're speaking to me." :You're an important family, I take it? "My dear vagrant, we're the only family worth knowing in Markarth. We own everything in this city, even the jail. And guess who owns the Silver-Blood Inn? Not that we named it that, the people just insisted." :You're married to Thonar? What's he like? "He's the real head of this family. He may not be the eldest, but all the work that keeps us respected is handled by my Thonar." "Yes, I was bored talking to you anyway." Conversations ;Rhiada Betrid: "Rhiada, did you clean the tables today? They're filthy!" Rhiada: "I'm sorry, Betrid. I'll clean them right away." Betrid: "No, don't bother. You're useless, as always. I'll get Ildene to do it." Rhiada: "I'm sorry, Betrid. I thought I had cleaned the tables properly." Betrid: "Oh, stop apologizing. It makes you look like an idiot. Learn to talk back a bit, girl! Why, when I was in the temple...." Rhiada: "The temple, Betrid? You were one of Dibella's faithful?" Betrid: "I misspoke. Never mind what I said. Now get back to work." ;Thonar Silver-Blood Betrid: "Where were you last night, Thonar? Busy with work or have you found some other woman who's willing to tolerate your lack of ambition?" Thonar: "I am busy keeping this family in coin and your pretty little head adorned with jewels, so I'll thank you not to question where I go at night, wife." Betrid: "Well maybe if you would finally convince Thongvor to put you in charge of the family, I wouldn't need to question you anymore." Thonar: "I'll take control of the family on my own time, Betrid. Until then, my brother remains in charge and you'll keep your mouth shut." Betrid: "Oh dear, whatever is a girl to do with such fearful brutes about her?" Betrid: "Did I hear correctly, Thonar? Is your brother really asking you to settle another dispute between Mulush and Nepos?" Thonar: "Someone has to keep the silver production running, Betrid, and that means keeping Mulush and Nepos in line once in a while." Betrid: "Humph. Who's running the Silver-Bloods? You or your brother? You need to tell Thongvor that he should settle this himself or step down." Thonar: "The only thing I need to do, dear wife, is make sure profits are up, no matter what. If Thongvor won't do the dirty work, I will." Betrid: "You'll never be in charge of this family with that attitude, loving husband."' Quotes *''"I'm married to Thonar Silver-Blood. Keep that in mind when you're speaking to me."'' *''"My husband Thonar handles all our family's business. He's an important man."'' *''"I married Thonar for the money, and I'm not the least bit ashamed to admit it."'' *''"Yes, I was bored talking to you anyway."'' *''"Take care."'' Trivia *She may sometimes hold a necklace of minor smithing on her person that can be pickpocketed off of her or looted after she is killed by the Forsworn. Appearances * de:Betrid Silber-Blut pl:Betrid Srebrno-Krwista ru:Бетрид Серебряная Кровь Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters